Sixth Year
by silentalibis
Summary: Harry Potter, and his twin sister, Lindsey, enter their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Quidditch, NEWT level classes, Adventure, maybe a little romance, and definately some revelations you weren't expecting.
1. Chapter One: Back to Headquarters

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

Chapter One: Back to Headquarters

Lindsey Potter woke up suddenly to the sounds of her twin brother, Harry, thrashing around in his bed. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand between their beds. _One-thirty..._she thought to herself as she let out a sigh and rolled over.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw the same scene that haunted her every night: her godfather, Sirius Black, falling through the veil at the Department of Mysteries to his death. This scene was replayed over and over again in her mind every time she closed her eyes. Even a month later, it was as clear as if she back at the Department of Mysteries, witnessing it for the first time. Just thinking of Sirius brought tears to her eyes. She cried herself to sleep every night.

Harry wasn't taking their godfather's death much better, as far as Lindsey could tell. His dreams seemed much, much worse, causing him to thrash about in his bed, like he was doing now. She knew these dreams weren't visions involving Voldemort, because he not only would of told her about it, but he would have also written to Professor Dumbledore.

Lindsay finally got back to sleep, for once not dreaming about Sirius.

* * *

"Lindsay! Wake up, Lindsey!" Harry called over to his sister, but she didn't want to get up, she was so comfortable. "I have good news!"

That got her attention. It had been quite some time since any news had been good. She sat up in her bad and looked over at her brother. "Well, what is it?"

"Moody, Tonks, and Lupin are coming to pick us up today and bring us back to Grimmauld Place."

Harry handed his sister the letter and she read:

_Dear Harry and Lindsey,_

_Remember when Moody warned your aunt and uncle that he would send someone to get both of you if you weren't heard from for more than three days? Well, your last two letters were four days apart. Dumbledore has given us the thumbs up to pick you two up on the evening of July 31st at six o'clock. We'll be arriving by floo powder._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S.-Happy Birthday!_

"This is the best birthday present ever!" Lindsey exclaimed, after reading the letter.

"Definitely!" Harry agreed. "We should probably pack our trunks."

They quickly packed up their trunks before going downstairs to join the Dursley's for breakfast.

Vernon Dursley just happened to look up as Harry and Lindsey entered the kitchen to find a wide grin plastered on each of their faces. "Why are you two so happy?" he asked with his usual disgruntled tone that he saved just for them.

"No reason," answered Lindsey.

"It's nothing at all, Uncle Vernon," Harry agreed.

Both Vernon and Petunia Dursley eyed the twins suspiciously before turning back to their breakfast.

Everyone ate their breakfast in silence, until their cousin, Dudley, voiced a question. "Who's Sirius?"

When Harry choked on his orange juice and Lindsey dropped her fork to the floor, Dudley knew he had struck a nerve. The twins stared at him, open-mouthed, for quite some time before Lindsey finally spoke up.

"Why do you care?" she asked, assuming he had overheard her and Harry talking.

"I was just wondering because Harry's always saying his name while he's having a nightmare. So who is he?"

As Harry sat there staring at Dudley, still dumbfounded, Lindsey answered, "Well, if you must know, he was our godfather."

This last statement grabbed the attention of both Vernon and Petunia. They stared at the twins for answers.

"Well, is he's your godfather, why were you moaning 'No, not Sirius!' and other nonsense, Harry?" Dudley asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but found he couldn't speak. Noticing this, Lindsey answered for him.

"Because," she started, a tear rolling sown her cheek, "at the end of term, he..." she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears, "he d-died." When she finished the sentence, she burst into tears.

Harry was still staring at Dudley, tears now silently running down his face. Shocked, their aunt and uncle turned back to their breakfast, having nothing to say. Dudley looked like his birthday had come early, having witnessed both cousins break down into tears. Harry and Lindsey silently finished their breakfast as fast as they could.

After being excused, Harry and Lindsey went back upstairs to their room to find an owl sitting on Harry's bed, which lifted their spirits a little. When it saw them enter the room, the owl dropped two envelopes on the bed and flew back out the window. Lindsey walked over and pick up the envelopes, and saw the Hogwarts seal on both of them.

"Hogwarts letters," she announced, handing one to Harry.

"Lindsey opened her letter to find two pieces of parchment, instead of the usual one.

Harry groaned. "OWL. scores."

They both looked down at the scores of their OWLs, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, which they took at the end of last school year.

"I got an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, an Outstanding in Charms, an Exceeds Expectations in Potions - Wow, I wasn't expecting that! - an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, a Dreadful in History of Magic, a Poor in Astronomy, an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, and a Poor in Divination," Harry read aloud. "Always knew I wasn't passing that one. That makes six OWLs."

_Ouch,_ Lindsey though to herself, _a Dreadful in History of magic. That probably has something to do with Harry having a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius in the middle of the exam_. At the thought of Sirius, a tear rolled down her cheek.

To take her mind off of Sirius, Lindsey read her scores aloud to compare with her brother. "I got an Outstanding in Transfiguration, an Exceeds Expectations in Charms, an Exceeds Expectations in Potions, and Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, an Acceptable in History of Magic, a Poor in Astronomy, an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, and a Poor in Divination, which makes seven OWLs. I really didn't think we'd get Exceeds Expectations in Potions."

"I guess it's really not that hard when we don't have Snape breathing down our necks," Harry said.

"I guess," agreed Lindsey.

"At least we don't have to take Divination anymore."

"And it looks like the DA meetings really paid off."

They sat around their bedroom for the rest of the morning, talking about their scores and wondering about Ron and Hermione's scores. They figured Hermione would get at least eight OWLs, being the smartest witch in their year.

Right before they were going to head downstairs for some lunch, a small brown blur flew through the window and hit Lindsey in the head. Harry reached out and grabbed the disturbance, only to find out that it was Pig, Ron's tiny owl.

"Looks like a letter from Ron," he said, while trying to untie the piece of parchment from the hyper owl's leg. Once the parchment was free, the owl bolted out the window.

"Well, what does it say? Read it!"

"Ok, ok! _Harry and Lindsey, I heard from Lupin that they're going to pick you guys up soon. I can't wait for you two to get here. Hermione arrived yesterday. I got six OWLs, pretty good, huh? Mum's happy. But get this, Hermione got ten! I can't believe her! Well, actually, I can. See you both soon! Ron_." he read aloud. "Ron and I both got six OWLs."

"I beat you both by one!" Lindsey chimed in.

"I can't believe Hermione got ten!"

* * *

At five-thirty, Lindsey and Harry made their way downstairs with their trunks. They decided it would be best if they left their trunks in the hall. Then they entered the living room where their aunt, uncle, and cousin were watching television.

Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. "At six o'clock, we are being picked up by Moody, Lupin, and Tonks."

"And who are these people?" Uncle Vernon asked with a hint of disgust, hoping the aforementioned people were not wizards, but knowing better.

"You met them at King's Cross Station."

Uncle Vernon started to turn pale at Harry's answer. They were in fact wizards.

"And they'll keep us for the remainder of the summer and see us off to school," Lindsey added.

"Very well," Uncle Vernon answered, knowing he had no choice and that the wizards would show up anyway. Then he added as an after thought, almost afraid to know the answer, "And how will these people be arriving?"

"By floo powder," Harry answered.

"So we'll need to unblock the fireplace," Lindsey added, thinking about the last time they had been picked up using floo powder. The living room was a mess and Dudley's tongue had swelled up (although that had to do more with the Weasley twins than floo powder). Harry and Lindsey went over to the fireplace and moved anything that could possibly get in the way.

Then they sat down on the couch and waited for Moody, Lupin, and Tonks to arrive.

Finally, after thirty minutes of waiting, six o'clock rolled around. Harry, who had been looking up at the fireplace every few minutes, nudged Lindsey. When she looked up, she saw that the fireplace had erupted in flames. Then flames then turned green as Remus Lupin appeared and walked out of the flames. This happened two more times as Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody joined them.

At the sight of two wizards and a witch, Dudley put one hand over his mouth, one hand over his bottom, and ran up to his bedroom as fast as he could, clearly the memories of his last encounters involving magic still fresh in his mind. Aunt petunia screamed and hid behind a very nervous Uncle Vernon, who just stared at the intruders.

"Happy Birthday Harry, Lindsey!" Lupin said, greeting the twins and breaking the silence.

"Where are your trunks?" Tonks asked.

"In the hall," Lindsey answered.

Moody and Tonks both went into the hall, muttered, "Locomotor trunk!", and came back into the living room following the trunks which were floating a couple inches off the ground. Then they each went over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and yelled, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" before stepping into the fire and disappearing.

Lindsey and Harry glanced over at their aunt and uncle to see looks of utter terror on both faces. They tried their best not to laugh, but couldn't stop the grins that spread across each of their faces.

"Well, goodbye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," Lindsey said as she waved.

"See you next summer," Harry added. Then turning to Lupin, "Come one, let's go."

The three of them went over to the fireplace. Harry went first, throwing some floo powder into the fire, yelling, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!", and stepping into the fire. Lindsey followed, making sure to tuck in her elbows and close her eyes to keep from feeling sick, as she spun quickly. Next thing she knew, she was staggering into the kitchen, closely followed by Lupin.

Lindsey looked around the kitchen to see not only Harry, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks, but also Hermione and seven Weasleys - Charlie and Percy being the two missing. Then she noticed everyone was smiling. She was about to say something when -

"Happy Birthday!" everyone in the room shouted together. It was at that moment that Lindsey realized the kitchen was filled with food, gifts, and decorations.

* * *

After hours of celebrating their birthday, Lindsey and Harry - along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny - went upstairs to the room Ron and Harry were sharing to open their gifts.

Harry opened his gifts first. Lupin gave him a defense book, titled _Defend Yourself in Any Situation_. Mrs. Weasley had knit him a scarf and matching gloves in red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Fred and George had sent a large box of Skiving Snackboxes, one of their many inventions. Ginny gave him a large assortment of candy, consisting of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Honeydukes chocolate, Fizzing Whizbees, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Hermione gave him another defense book, _Curses and Hexes You've Probably Never Seen_. Ron gave him a Quidditch calendar, each month with a different team flying across the page. Lindsey gave him a new watch, since his old one stopped working after swimming in the lake for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament during their fourth year.

"The watch is waterproof," Lindsey informed him.

"Thank you so much," Harry told them all.

Next was Lindsey's turn to open her gifts. Lupin gave her a defense book also, _What To Do When You Are Attacked_. She was also given a scarf and matching gloves in Gryffindor colors by Mrs. Weasley, but they had a different pattern that Harry's. Then Weasley twins had also sent her a large box of Skiving Snackboxes. The large assortment of candy from Ginny consisted of Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, Honeydukes chocolate, and Sugar Quills. Hermione gave her a book on Transfiguration - her best and favorite subject - called _The Art of Transfiguration_. Ron gave her a new chess set, so she wouldn't have to borrow her brother's anymore. Harry gave her a silver chain with a charm that looked like the Grim. Lindsey immediately recognized it as Sirius in his animagus form and started crying. She hugged Harry and thanked him. When she stopped crying, she put the necklace on, vowing to never take it off, and thanked the rest of them for their gifts.

"Lindsey!" someone shouted up the stairs. "Can you come down here?"

Lindsey left the room and made her way downstairs to find Lupin waiting for her.

"I have something for you," he told her, pulling a long package from behind his back. "Sirius was going to give it to you at the end of last term. Here," he said, handing her the package. She opened it to find a brand new broomstick.

"Wow," she said in amazement, "a Nimbus Two Thousand and Five."

"He knew you wanted a broomstick and could tryout for the house team this coming year," Lupin told her. "And he also knew you were always jealous of Harry."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And thank you, Sirius."

After she let go of Lupin, Lindsey grabbed her new broomstick and ran back upstairs. She entered Ron and Harry's room to find the four of them were still there.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Ron asked, the first to notice Lindsey had returned.

"This!" she exclaimed, showing everyone her Nimbus Two Thousand and Five.

"Wow! Now you can tryout for the house team!" Ginny said.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand and Five! The only broom better than that is Harry's Firebolt!" Ron added.

"It's a very nice broomstick," Hermione said.

"Who gave it to you?" Harry asked.

"Lupin did, but it's from Sirius. He was going to give it to me at the end of last term," Lindsey answered.

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes until there were two loud cracks and Fred and George Weasley appeared.

"What's all the commotion in here about?" George asked.

"Nice broom! Who does it belong to?" Fred added.

"It's mine," Lindsey told them, setting the broomstick on the nearest bed.

"Trying out for the house team?" George asked.

"Of course!"

"Taking over our old position of Beater? We heard our replacements were awful," Fred added.

"They were, but actually, I was thinking of going out for Chaser," Lindsey answered, "since Angelina and Alicia are also gone."

"Me too," added Ginny.

"Hopefully we'll have a really strong team," commented Ron.

"And hopefully my life long ban will be lifted," Harry said gravely.

"You know it will, Harry, Umbridge is gone," Hermione said, trying to lift Harry's spirits.

"You know that either McGonagall or Dumbledore will give you your Firebolt back," Lindsey agreed.

"Well, see you al later," Fred announced.

"We've got to be going - big sale tomorrow," George agreed.

And with two loud cracks, the Weasley twins disapparated.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Ginny announced.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"I guess I'll go too," Lindsey added, grabbing her Nimbus Two Thousand and Five. "Goodnight."

The three girls left Harry and Ron's room and went to the bedroom down the hall. After changing into their pajamas and exchanging goodnights, they each got into their beds and went to sleep. Lindsey was so tired from the party, that she fell asleep almost instantly for the first time that summer.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I will get the next chapter up again as soon as possible. (This story is also on under my penname GredNForge) On another note, I would like to clarify something really fast. I'm writing this story as if Lindsey existed thorughout the whole HP series. There will be more references to the past that I hope will help.

silentalibis


	2. Chapter Two: Reality Sinks In

A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

Chapter Two: Reality Sinks In

The next morning, Lindsey woke up to find that she was the only one left in the room. She sat up and looked at the clock across the room; it was already eleven o'clock. She got up, went down the hall and the stairs, and made her way to the kitchen, hoping there was some food left.

"Good morning, Lindsey!" Mrs. Weasley said as Lindsey walked into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some toast and jam," Lindsey answered as she sat down at the table with everyone else. The she added as an afterthought, "And some orange juice."

Lindsey looked up to see Harry sitting across from her, staring into space. He had a longing look in his eyes and hadn't noticed her joining them. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking at Lindsey and her brother with a mix of fear and apprehension. Lindsey's mind had just began to wander, trying to figure out what was going on, when Mrs. Weasley placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, as she snapped back to reality.

She began to eat her breakfast, trying to ignore the stares from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. She was almost finished when she realized Harry had barely touched his breakfast. He was still staring at nothing, lost in thought. The longing was still in his eyes, but there was also a hint of sadness mixed in. It looked as if he was staring at the pantry, so Lindsey looked at it also to try and figure out what had captured Harry's attention. She contemplated what could possibly be causing him to be so quiet She picked up her glass of orange juice and continued to let her mind wander.

Lindsey vaguely noticed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring intently at her and her brother. She was about to ask what was bothering them when she froze, her glass halfway to her mouth.

_We're at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place...Number Twelve Grimmauld Place..._Lindsey thought to herself, finally realizing what must be going through Harry's mind at this very moment. _The last time we were here, Sirius was too...The last time we were here, Sirius was alive…_ She was beyond tears for the moment; she was in shock. She felt like she would never be happy again. _How could they bring us back here? _These thoughts plagued her for another twenty minutes as she stared into nothingness, sadness now in her eyes, missing her godfather more than ever, until she was snapped back to reality as Lupin entered the room.

"Wow," Lupin said, an amazed look on his face. "For a second, I swore I was looking at Lily and James."

"I know," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "It's amazing how much they look like their parents. Every time I see them they look more and more like Lily and James. Someday, we may not be able to tell the difference."

"The only difference is their eyes. Harry has Lily's eyes." Lupin was telling the truth, of course. Harry had his father's untidy, spiky, jet-black hair, plus his looks, height, and build. They could have been clones, except Harry had his mother's striking, emerald green eyes.

"And Lindsey has the same hazel eyes as James." Mrs. Weasley's description was right on the money. Lindsey's long, flowing, red hair was identical to her mother's, along with her figure, stature, and appearance. In fact, she was identical to her mother, except for her large, hazel eyes she had inherited from her father.

Lindsey barely took any notice to their conversation. This wasn't the first time someone had mentioned how much she and Harry looked like their parents, whom they hadn't seen since that fateful night fifteen years ago. _Damn Voldemort... _she thought to herself angrily, but before she could finish her train of thought, Lupin addressed her and her brother.

"I see you two are finally up," Lupin said, causing Harry to finally break away from his train of thought.

Mrs. Weasley started for the door, sensing the need for privacy. "I'll leave you three alone," she said. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, could you help me upstairs?"

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Mrs. Weasley quickly left the room, followed reluctantly by Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Lupin joined Lindsey and Harry at the table. He could tell by the looks in their eyes that it was beginning to sink in exactly where they were.

"I know how depressing it is for the two of you to be back in this house," Lupin said, getting little response from the gloomy twins. "I can barely stand to be in this house myself. Sirius was the last of my old school friends left, and now he's gone."

Lindsey had forgotten how close Lupin and Sirius had become this past year. She felt a little guilty when she realized that she and Harry were not the only ones greatly affected by Sirius' death.

"I can't possibly know how the two of you are feeling," Lupin continued, "having to deal with so much loss in your young lives, but I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, looking past Lupin.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Lindsey said.

"I haven't been your professor for years," Lupin told them. "And call me Remus, I am your godfather now."

That got Harry and Lindsey's attention. They looked at Lupin with disbelief and exclaimed, "You're our what?"

"I'm your godfather now."

The twins sat there, staring at Lupin, trying to make sense of this new information. _Lupin...I mean, Remus, is our godfather now...This all seems so surreal...This is definitely what Sirius would of wanted..._

Lindsey was brought out of this daze when Lupin added, "Now on to more important matters. Since his attack on the Ministry of Magic a couple months ago, Voldemort has done nothing to warrant our attention. Even the Death Eaters have been unusually quiet. The Order is quite sure he is planning something, something big, but we have no idea what this could be. We are constantly on the lookout for anything that might point us in the right direction."

"Is there anything we need to worry about?" Harry asked.

"No more than the usual. Just promise me you will both stay out of trouble and not wander the grounds late at night," Lupin added.

"We promise," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, we'll try," Harry added.

"As you may or may not of heard, Arthur Weasley is the new Minister of Magic. Fudge resigned shortly after Voldemort's last attack."

"Really?" the twins chorused, looks of astonishment plastered on both of their faces.

"Yes, really. I'm surprised Ron or Ginny hadn't told you already. They were probably just too excited to see you two," Lupin answered, standing up. "Well, right now I have to be going. But before I go, I just wanted to tell both of you that I know how much you cared for Sirius, and I will always be here for you. Just send me an owl if you need me."

Lupin walked over to Harry and Lindsey and hugged them. It was a very fatherly hug. Within seconds, Lindsey was in tears, finally processing everything that had been said. She hugged her new godfather tighter and whispered, "I miss him, I miss him so much."

"I do too," Lupin whispered back, "I do too."

After a minute or two more of silence, Lupin broke off the hug, said goodbye to the twins, and then left. Harry and Lindsey went upstairs to think about the conversation they just had, both wishing they had a pensive.

* * *

Weeks passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Everything was fine, except for the fact that Lindsey and Harry were unusually quiet, which bothered Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They figured it had to do with Sirius' death, but wished their friends would talk about it. Their wish soon came true.

Two weeks before they would all be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and Lindsey finally opened up to their friends.

After lunch, the five of them went up to Ron and Harry's room to play a few rounds of Exploding Snap. Before long, Lindsey became bored with the game. She retired to looking out the window at the bright blue sky, and was soon lost in thought.

Before she could stop herself, she found herself saying to no one in particular, "Why did we have to lose him, too?"

Everyone turned around to look at her as she said this. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked surprised, while Harry just looked mournful.

"Lose who, Lindsey?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her friend actually say it.

"Sirius," Harry and Lindsey said dejectedly together.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know how much he meant to both of you," Ron added.

"It's just not fair!" Lindsey exclaimed, raising her voice a little. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and continued to stare out the window. "First we grow up without our parents, and then we get Sirius taken away."

"It's all my fault," Harry said guiltily. "If I had tried harder to master Occlumency, we would of never gone to the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius would still be alive."

"It's not your fault," Hermione said.

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange's fault," Ron told them.

"It's You-know-who's fault," Ginny added.

"You have no reason to blame yourselves, either of you," Hermione said sternly.

They were silent for a while, wondering what to say.

"I wish I could of caused Bellatrix more pain, make her feel an ounce of the pain we've gone through," Harry said suddenly, a vengeful look in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked timidly.

"Well...um..." Harry started, looking anywhere but at their prying eyes. "I used the Cruciatus Curse on her, but it wasn't very strong." He hung his head once he had finished, avoiding their stunned faces.

"You used an Unforgivable Curse?" Hermione asked, her voice full of fear. "But it's illegal!"

"Why wasn't it strong?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "You're one of the strongest wizards our age."

"It wasn't strong because I didn't enjoy causing the pain," he told them.

"Did you at least cause her some pain?" Lindsey asked maliciously. "Because she deserved it."

"Yes, it caused her pain, but only for a second. It was barely enough to knock her off of her feet," he answered.

"What were you thinking, using an Unforgivable Curse? You could go to Azkaban for that!" Hermione exclaimed, the fear in her voice becoming more pronounced.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled. "SHE KILLED SIRIUS - SHE DESERVED IT!"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked fearfully at Harry, clearly remembering his ranting last summer. Lindsey, on the other hand, just nodded in agreement.

"I just wish I could of KILLED HER!" Harry bellowed, furiously.

"Killing her won't do anything," Ginny said quietly.

"Sirius wouldn't want you to become a murderer," Hermione said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"That won't matter in the end," Harry muttered to himself.

"And plus, Voldemort is the reason all of this happened! Voldemort put that vision in your head!" Lindsey exclaimed. "Voldemort is the one to blame for Sirius' death! If I ever face him, I will kill him!"

"No you won't," Harry said quietly. He was no longer angry; he sounded depressed.

"What do you mean, no I won't?" she snapped at him.

"I meant exactly what I said, you won't kill him. Why? Because I'm the only one who can!" Harry shot back angrily, although the anger didn't reach to his saddened eyes.

"What?" Lindsey and Ron asked in disbelief, while Ginny stared at him open-mouthed and Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that has escaped.

"Dumbledore told me about a prophecy made by Professor Trelawney..."

Hermione snorted, and Harry glared at her before continuing.

"This prophecy was the one the Death Eaters were after at the Department of Mysteries. It said: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" Harry recited from memory the prophecy that had played itself over and over in his mind all summer. After a couple minutes of silence he added, "The strange part is, this could of applied to either me or Neville, but Voldemort chose me and marked me as his equal."

They all stared at Harry in disbelief. Finally, Ron asked what they were all dying to know. "So what exactly does it mean?"

"It means that either I kill Voldemort or Voldemort kills me."

Everyone was quiet again, lost in thought. I Whoa, /I Lindsey thought to herself, _I can't believe this. Harry is the only one that can defeat Voldemort. And if Harry is killed, there will be no one to stop him. This is a lot to take in. No wonder Harry's been so distant this summer..._

Lindsey was pulled out of thought when Hermione broke the silence. "What is the power you have that Voldemort doesn't know about?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "Dumbledore didn't give me a straight answer. He just told me that the power saved me when Voldemort possessed me, because he couldn't bear to possess a body so full of the force he detests, whatever it may be."

"So let me get this straight, you are the only one who will be able to defeat Voldemort?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes," Harry said, his words laced with sorrow and frustration.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, putting her hands on his.

Hermione couldn't help herself anymore, she had to know. "Professor Trelawney made that prophecy? How can you be sure it's true?"

"It is one of two real predictions she has actually made. She made the other the night we went to the Shrieking Shack and Wormtail escaped."

"How do you know there predictions are true?" Hermione asked, still skeptical.

"Well, when I witnessed her prediction about Wormtail returning to Voldemort, she went kind of rigid, her voice was harsh, and she didn't remember what she had said afterwards," Harry explained. This seemed to be enough proof for Hermione, because she didn't push the subject any further.

The room soon fell silent again, all five of them going over the conversation that had taken up most of the afternoon in their minds. Lindsey was soon oblivious to her surroundings, so many thoughts running wild though her head. Soon her thoughts were back on Sirius. She stared around the room, once again remembering exactly where she was.

Before she could stop herself, she whispered, "I miss him so much!" Then yelled, "And I hate being in this bloody house!"

Harry just nodded his head in agreement and continued to stare at the corner of the room, letting his thoughts take over again. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at Lindsey sympathetically, not knowing what to say.

After a little while longer, the silence was broken again, this time by Mrs. Weasley, who had appeared at the door. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you all wash up and come downstairs to the kitchen?" With that, she turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, all five of them went downstairs for dinner, being very careful not to wake the dreadful portrait of Mrs. Black. No one wanted to hear her tirade on mudbloods and blood-traitors. They entered the kitchen to find that besides the Weasleys, Lupin and Tonks would be eating with them also.

The meal went by mostly in silence. Mrs. Weasley's attempt to start a nice conversation was no more successful than Tonks' crazy changes in appearance. Finally, near the end of the meal, a conversation actually started.

"Ginny, congratulations on becoming a prefect," Lupin told here. "Your mother told me earlier."

Ginny blushed a little and mumbled a thank you. She was almost as embarrassed as Ron had been last summer, when he had found out that he had been made a prefect.

"Congratulations!" Tonks, Harry, Lindsey, and Hermione said together. It seemed as if Ginny had only told her family about becoming a prefect.

"So Ginny, what would you like for becoming a prefect?" Mrs. Weasley asked matter-of-factly.

Ginny blushed again. "Well, I'd like a new broomstick," she told her mother, "but it doesn't have to be anything fancy."

"I'll see what I can do," Mrs. Weasley told her only daughter. "Maybe you can come with me to pick it out when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Once everyone had finished their dinner and the table had been cleared, they went upstairs to their bedrooms to go to sleep. They all knew Mrs. Weasley would be waking them up early the next morning to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

A/N: Please review. It only takes a minutes.

silentalibis


End file.
